Break Him In: Far Cry 3
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: TWO-SHOT: "So, this is Jason Brody, the one whose been runnin' wild, killin' my men, I got to say, you are one brave man," the man sitting in the chair with his feet comfortably kicked up, explained to him with a grin, and a cigar between his fingers; slight character torture, violence, language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had to; I love one-shots, especially romantic and dirty explicit ones. Jason wakes up inside Hoyt's office; the man himself is there, casually smoking a cigar, while Vaas stays on guard. This happens a while before Jason gets to see Riley, meaning Vaas had finally got to him, and decided to bring him to Hoyt himself; Please read the warnings, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this nor do I make profite!**

**Warnings: Extreme character torture, violence, drug-use, language, and slight sexual themes**

**::**

He feels his aching body stir continuously, until he finally snap opens his eyes and realizes where he is. The american jumps up with his ass in the cushions of the leather upholstered lounge couch, and the very first thing his eyes recognize is Vaas standing with his back against the front door, and his hands tucked away in his pockets staring right back.

The room was grey and dreary. The large picture windows were open, but the sky outside those windows wasn't too friendly looking, while the air sneaking inside was hot and sticky to the touch.

"Where the hell am I?" Jason cursed straight at Vaas, now standing on the soles of his shoes, glaring at the man a few steps ahead of him. Vaas turned his gaze away from Jason and brought it straight before him, causing Jason's eyes to follow.

There was another man in this room, behind the desk.

"So, this is Jason Brody, the one whose been runnin' wild, killin' my men, I got to say, you are one brave man," the man sitting in the chair with his feet comfortably kicked up, explained to him with a grin, and a cigar between his fingers.

The room was almost too darkened by the outside, that it was nearly infeasible to get a good look at that man, besides the cloud from his cigar.

Jason glared and felt his fingers clench tightly in to a fist. He was covered in a sticky sweat, and the heat that rose within him wasn't helping at all with that problem. "Vaas, you son of a bitch!" with that, Jason stormed straight off toward the pirate near the door, but just as soon as Jason made it, Vaas and Jason got in to a little scuffle, up until the point where Jason was defenseless and tightly pinned against the door.

Jason struggled against Vaas, but all the pirate did was smirk.

The man with the cigar collected his feet and stood up. He put the cigar back between his lips for a brief moment to inhale, then he pulled it back out and rounded his desk, making his way toward the american. Jason had only got a fleeting glimpse of this man, just before he killed off those innocent people. That pissed him off even more;

Jason still had control of his legs, and he got Vaas straight in the balls, well he thought he did, but instead, before his knee came in contact with the pirate, Vaas used his own foot, connected it with one of Jason's and tripped him, causing his ankle to twist in the proccess, as he landed on his fall was too sudden to even catch himself.

"Stop being stupid, hermano," Vaas said to him just before kneeling over to bring him back to his feet. Hoyt eyed Jason intently, and Jason shifted against the door again in discomfort.

Suddenly, the light above them turned on, flickered a few times at first, but afterwards it gave the room quite a different look. Jason squinted, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the intruding light. The older man smiled and looked down at Jason's arm. His eyes scanned the many tattoos that covered Jason's arm; Hoyt understood them, and once he took a hold of the young man's arm, that's when Jason forced it right back, and glared.

Vaas got close again, ready to beat his face in if needed.

"Go help yourself to a cigar, I'll take care of him," Hoyt informed Vaas and the pirate fled toward the desk, leaving the two just the way they were.

Hoyt's gaze never left Jason's.

"Where are the rest of my friends, where the hell is Riley?" Jason immediately stormed, but Hoyt wasn't having any of his shit. His calm demeanor was quickly deteriorating, and so was that smile on his face.

He blinked his eyes slowly and gave out a little laugh, holding up his left-over cigar up to Jason's view. "Does that even matter right now, Jason, you are in the hands of the most powerful man on this island, and you worry more for your friends, touching, but not really," with that said, Hoyt pressed the burning tip of the cigar in to the underside of Jason's soft forearm, causing such an awful burn and smell. The young man cried out, but he had hidden most of his cries of pain behind gritted teeth.

_Fuck, now I have to deal with another lunatic!_

After that being done and over with, Hoyt tossed his cigar to the floor, crushed it, and looked down at Jason's new scar.

There was a little blood, but not a whole lot.

"Hm, pretty tough, now Vaas has told me how ballsy you are, how much death, pain and agony you've seen, would you mind if I test that, Mr. Brody?" Hoyt spoke full of intensity with a glowing smile, while his and Jason's eyes continued to wander in to each others.

Jason turned his head to one side, but Hoyt used one of his own hands to bring it right back, without too much force.

He could tell just by the look in the boy's eyes, that he was beyond pissed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see Vaas lounging in that upholstered chair, smoking a cigar with his feet propped up. Was everyone nuts here?

"Fuck y-hmm!" Jason was instantly cut off by a thumb pressed up against his lips. Hoyt's smile disappeared in to pieces, and the rage inside him burned through. Vaas had to sit up straight to see this; "I'm the boss here, Jason, you will keep your mouth closed until you are spoken to, alright?" Hoyt explained and the anger within him seeping through those very words.

Jason gave his head one little nod, barely noticed and Hoyt removed his thumb, and the rest of him from Jason. Finally, the kid had room to breathe.

**.**

After a moment or so to relax and take a deep breath, Hoyt informed Vaas that he was going to be gone for a little while, Jason had no idea what the hell was going on, but when Hoyt left, he left with a smile that shook Jason quite a bit.

Vaas watched Jason from behind the desk;

"Come over here," the pirate said nonchalantly, the demanding tone missing from his voice, with that same damn cigar between his lips.

Jason had full control of his legs, his arms and his own actions and thoughts, so why the hell was he going to listen to Vaas? Hell NO! The american went for the door, grabbed the knob and that's when he was knocked straight on to his ass by one of the privateers that had been on the other side guarding this whole time.

Vaas sat up suddenly, and flicked his wrist at the unwanted privateer. The door closed and Jason hurried to get up.

"So, what the hell was that all about, hermano?" Vaas asked, placing both arms across the face of the wooden desk, cocking his head slightly to the side. Jason stared and refused to say a word;

Getting the butt of a rifle to the gut must not have done anything to him, because he was ready for more.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Jason growled and had pulled a hunting knife from his hip; it was hidden inside his jeans. How the fuck didn't anyone notice it? Once Vaas saw that knife in his hand, he smirked and hopped on top of the desk, crouching like a wild animal.

"I don't think you can get passed me, hermano," Vaas admitted just before leaping from the desk and lunging himself at Jason, knocking the man down.

The two were rolling around on the floor, wrestling like two ravenous beasts that had beed locked away for years. Spit flew, blood was spilled and bruises were made. Jason felt his skull burn after having his hair tugged like hell, and then met the floorboards head on afterwards. Their breathing was heavy and dripping with anger and frustration, sweat was shared and clothes were torn only at certain spots. Jason struggled to swallow his own blood and spit that had come up from being fisted in the stomach, but so was Vaas.

They both beaten each other pretty damn good; Vaas stood up first and reached down for Jason, who kicked at him, so instead, Vaas took a tight hold of his legs at the ankles and he flipped him in an instant. Jason was surprised but once Vaas found a spot right above him and grabbed the back of his head, he knew he was in for a hell of a worse fight.

"You want to fuckin' listen now, Jason, I can keep going!" Vaas spat, pulling hard on his hair, causing the young man's neck to bend painfully backward.

That's when Hoyt showed up again, and with company.

.

Hoyt noticed their conditions, but he put it aside for now. The woman with him was completely distraught and in shock.

She was clearly a native from the island, long brown hair that fell passed her tinted shoulders, and trembling lips with tears staining her young face. She was beautiful, no bruises, no cuts, nothing that showed any sign of abuse on her lovely flesh;

Hoyt's arm around her shoulders grew tight and he pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Stand up," Hoyt ordered Jason, and the young man was up on his feet in two seconds. He was caught up in the strange woman's beauty.

He ignored his aches and bleeding just to keep his eyes on her.

Vaas looked at Hoyt then back at Jason, putting an arm around his shoulders. That contact shocked Jason, and he jerked away, and thats when Vaas gave him a swift kick in the gut. Jason coughed wickedly before standing back to his feet.

"Liesel, meet Jason," Hoyt informed her with a whisper to the ear and a smile on his lips, as he urged her forward with a little push.

Jason furrowed his brows, and then returned his eyes to the woman before him.

Hoyt smiled over at Jason and made an inch or two forward, whispering something in the american's ear. "She's a slut, Jason, she needs to be punished for it," those words, those cruel set of words were like fire to his ears, but sadly they weren't the worst he's heard on this island. He couldn't, he just couldn't do that, she was just a woman trying to make money the only way she knew how. It wouldn't be right of him to do so.

He swallowed what was left of his own blood in his throat and looked over at Vaas behind his shoulder.

"If you don't do it, hermano, I will," Jason's eyes locked on to the stained floorboards beneath his feet, and he drowned every little thing out.

His head went spinning just as he shut his eyes and it went on for what felt like an eternity; his whole world turned in to a blurry mess of distorted figures. Pain erupted inside him and he felt the rage burst moments after.

He let his eyes open finally, and his skin was coated in a sticky sweat.

Jason caught sight of Hoyt who was standing just a few feet from him and the girl. The girl let out a cry of pain after Hoyt had forced her to her knees, and yanked her hair as hard as he fucking could.

"Can you do this, Jason?" Hoyt wondered, a smile on his demented pair of lips, hair dangling freely in his face as he pulled out a good amount of rope from his back pocket, carefully wrapping it around the woman's neck, never breaking eye contact with Jason. The air was overly hot, and it was beginning to get to Jason like it has so many times before.

He watched the woman on the ground struggle to breathe, while little fingers tried so hard to break through the rope around her throat.

Hoyt pulled even harder, even tighter until his own knuckles turned white.

Jason's stomach turned;

He was watching this young woman die right before his own eyes; he wants to fucking stop it, but he won't, he can't. He's frozen in place;

He was looking right at himself, beating on his own chest, cursing at himself to do something, anything, but he couldn't snap himself out of it. Even his own self can't do anything for him, no matter how hard he beat him.

Vaas sneaked up from behind Jason, and used his own cigar as a stamp on the girl's perfect skin. She continued to cry, and that's when Vaas grabbed on to his shirt at the hip, and pulled him toward the woman. "Beat her hermano, beat the fuckin' hell out of her or I will beat the fuck out of you!" Vaas cried out, and Jason's eyes scanned across the young woman's destroyed flesh.

Hoyt finally let up on the strangling and pushed her on to her belly with a foot to her back. She was just in a bra and shorts, nothing else, but it was much better than nothing at all. He felt her pain, all of it; Jason was beat and desensitized by the hands of Vaas himself.

He'd rather get beaten himself than beat her.

Hoyt spoke in whispers to Vaas, and Hoyt gave up on Liesle, letting Vaas handle her while Hoyt focused more on Jason.

The older man snickered, and moved in close to Jason.

"Vaas is going to destroy her, Jason, why didn't you just do it, you aren't as strong as you think, hm?" he said as a gruesome whisper in to his ear, and Jason cringed, using his hands to shove him back.

That gesture, that execution startled Hoyt himself;

Jason was trying to get him to crack wasn't he? Hoyt cocked his head to a side and smirked wide as hell. Using one hand, he raked his fingers through his hair, pushing back any dangling hairs, and licked his drying lips.

"You let Vaas over power you quickly, huh, I want to see you in action, I want to see you fight!" he stated aloud, and it caused Vaas to stop with his doings;

Vaas heard his name;

"Come on hermano, like Hoyt said, fight, fuckin' fight me!" he yelled, entering Jason's barrier, glaring in to the very depth of his eyes.

Jason swallowed and furrowed his brows, giving Vaas a shove back, initiating the fight.

"Fine, whenever you are ready!" Jason said with a smirk, while watching Vaas pop his neck and all that other good shit. The two were already beat to shit, but to hell with it, Hoyt wanted to see some rough fighting and they were both up for it.

Vaas readied himself in to a crouch at the waist, and cracked each finger, smiling up at Jason.

Hoyt stepped back, and watched it begin. Jason knew he was going to be thrown to the floor again, so he made damn sure that wasn't going to happen again by kneeing Vaas in the face, causing him to grunt, but in return, Jason got several knees and fists to the middle of his gut. That caused ferocious pain, excruciating trauma to his body, but he wasn't going to stop there until he knew his body couldn't take any more.

Hoyt sat at his desk, now with the bloodied girl at his side, sitting like a dog, watching this like it was pure entertainment, which it clearly was on this island.

"Come on hermano, get me!" Vaas's hard voice dripped in blood and fury, just as they both collided in to each other, slamming against each other's torsos like two boulders. That hurt like hell, nearly taking Jason's breath away, literally.

Their bodies were wet, hot and bloody.

Jason's heart was pounding, so was Vaas's and the intensity of the fight was beginning to turn in to something much more than they expected.

**::**

**E/N: So, now you guys probably know what's going to occur in the final chapter to this two-shot huh? Stick around if you like Vaason/Holvasson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The heat gets to Jason's head, Vaas is always up for a good toy; please read the warnings and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Strong sexual themes, but not very descriptive, violence, language, and character torture**

**::**

Hearts pounding, heads aching, and yet they still felt a sudden rush of sexual frustration. The heat and the contact between their two bodies messed with their head.

The fight still continued on, and once Vaas had Jason pumbled down, he held his own weight above the american, using sly movements to get to Jason's clothing. Jason had done the same thing, trying to rip Vaas free of his clothes, but the pirate cursed and held both of his arms back, above his head. Hoyt watched the sudden change of the situation, and realized he had held his breath for a moment just to bring his surprised attention towards the two wrestling on the floor.

The young woman turned her head down in pain and shame; she didn't want to see what was going on, didn't want to wait to see what will happen, but Hoyt gave her a gentle smile and brushed a hand down her long hair stuck to her moist back.

"Would you like to join?" he asked, seeing that startled, innocent look shine in her chocolate eyes. She shook her head, and felt her face go terribly hot. She was a prostitute, but she's never in her whole eighteen years, been with more than one man. The idea of it actually scared her a little, but it also had boosted up her curiosity more than ever.

Hoyt just resumed smiling down at her and returned his attention towards the two men before him.

Jason groaned, now realizing that yet again he had no control over his own actions; Vaas had stripped Jason down to his boxers just before he started on himself.

The heat between them was still growing hot.

Out of frustration, Jason reached one hand out to brush across Vaas's shaven skull, but the man snapped at him, getting so close to his face, that Jason could feel the pendant of Vaas's necklace hit the underside of his chin. It wasn't fair, this wasn't a fair game.

"No fuckin' touching unless I say so, got it hermano?" Vaas cursed, with a hand wrapped threateningly tight around one of Jason's wrists.

Jason's never been with another man like this, never like this; if he was in his right mind, he'd been scared shit-less to even be so bare and vulnerable like this, but that didn't matter anymore. Jason shifted his body beneath Vaas, and brought his legs up and around his waist, his body and soul practically begging for any kind of touch at all. Vaas snickered at the eager American boy, and lowered his body down on to Jason's, not too cautious of his weight, as his sun-chapped lips traced his creamy neck.

Jason's body trembled beneath Vaas, and soon, the american could already feel the opposite man's arousal pressing in to his lower gut.

Hoyt removed his cigar from his lips, and crushed it with his foot. The woman beside him was no longer watching, she was terrified, beaten, bruised and sweat-coated. He gave her a quick look and grabbed her by one of her shoulders, pulling her up to her bare feet.

Instantly, she was pressed in to the front of his desk, halfway bent over the top of it, while Hoyt nipped at her lips.

She shook beneath his touch, and that made him smile, as he used his hands to hold her hips in place.

.

Vaas sat up and pulled the red-tank he wore up over his head, and discarded it in to the already made pile. Jason was frustrated, it never seemed to leave his mind; he kept on trying to touch Vaas, eyes gazing at his fuzzy toned torso, and yet Vaas stopped him again.

With one hand around the both of Jason's wrists, Vaas stared in to the boy's eyes, busy using his other hand to pull down his pants.

Jason's eyes never left Vaas's, and when they met lips, it was vicious, and quite violent. Groans were shared and finally, with two fingers poking at Jason's inner thigh, those boxers of his were pulled right off.

The air was still sticky, and their breath matched.

Vaas let go of Jason's wrists and thats when Jason, eager and lustful as shit, rolled his palms across the fuzzy torso of the older man, using fingertips to trace muscles, while Vaas violently searched the insides of Jason's mouth with a snake-like tongue.

Vaas was suddenly heavy, and his surprising thrusts made Jason's mind bobble.

"I know you want me hermano, you fuckin' want me, say it!" Vaas growled, his tone intimate and sneaky, leaving Jason's lips to dangerously nibble at his ear.

Jason furrowed his brows, and shut his eyes, using whatever amount of nail he still had on his fingers, raking them down the foreign man's tinted back. Vaas crowed and used a free hand to grab at the younger man's neck, glaring at him.

"Say it!" he spat, looking directly in to those green eyes of Jason's, tightening his fingers, until he could feel his racing pulse. He struggled to swallow and gasped out the words Vaas desperately wanted to hear.

"I wa-want yyou!" he choked and with a smile, Vaas let go of his throat, returning to his lips.

The woman beneath Hoyt ached, her back, her arms, her legs and her throbbing head. The man against her reeked of strong alcohol and dirty cigars that seemed to stain his clothing, but the kisses he shared were marvelous. She returned the kisses, but they were what he expected or wanted. She was an experienced prostitute, so with her not working with him, it angered him. He knew what she was capable of sexual wise.

He pulled violently at the back of her skull, tearing hair, and tossed her to the floor.

She landed to her knees, scraping them up pretty bad, and began to shed unwanted tears. Hoyt recognized the tears rolling down her cheeks, and he smirked, standing before her, looking down at her. She watched what he was currently doing, and once she found out what he was up to, her heart raced and she attempted to crawl away, but he grabbed her ankle, and held her in place, snapping his belt.

Vaas wasn't friendly when he penetrated the body beneath him; it was a struggle to get in, he was dry and tight, but the pain only seemed to last for five or so minutes. Jason groaned in pain beneath the older man, but it didn't bother Vaas, he just continued to move even faster and much more harder.

Fingernails raked down Vaas's back again, while Vaas watched Jason's face distort in so many ways.

Their breathing had matched, and their whimpers were loud. Their eyes never left each others and when they did, Vaas would hold Jason's chin in place, creating the eye contact he really wanted.

.

The woman lay on the floor whimpering like a child, holding herself, feeling those tender belt welts burn with every little movement. Hoyt brushed back some hair, and tossed the belt, leaving her alone.

When he returned his attention back to the boys ahead of him, he smiled and witnessed the very end. They both reached their climax, and Vaas had rolled off soon after. That man still had his pants at his ankles, all he had to do was pull them up and stand to his feet, staring down at an exhausted Jason.

"Stand up hermano," Vaas kneeled before Jason, still shirtless, and reached out to poke his nose.

Jason shifted across the floorboards, and snapped open his eyes, not truly realizing what happened. He met Hoyt's gaze along with Vaas's.

He furrowed his brows, and groped himself to shield him from those wandering eyes of theirs. "What the fuck?" he raised his voice, and Hoyt grabbed the boy's clothing, tossing them right at him. The one pain he recognized was the tenderness in his ass. Damn, it hurt like hell, nothing he's ever felt before, and he's been through a lot of shit in his life.

Vaas stood up, put his tank back on, and made his way over towards the girl.

Jason was shaking almost uncontrollably. When Hoyt got down to his size, and pulled at his hair, he knew he was fucking stuck, again.

"Vaas and I share a little rule, whoever one of has, the other one takes, this might be the time where you show me how truly a man you are, yeah?" Hoyt said with a smile, fingers digging in to Jason's skull.

Jason only glared, and tasted blood.

**::**

**E/N: It was explicit, but not as much as I wanted; I don't want to disrupt the ratings on here, so I had to take it down a little bit, but this will be posted up on Adultfanfiction, and it will have an extra chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
